


La nuit a cet effet

by Kinns



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, F/M, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 17:30:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinns/pseuds/Kinns
Summary: -T’es vraiment mon alter ego, si on n’était pas dans cet univers, si on n’était putain de pas… Si…-Je sais, Piochi, je le ressens aussi.-Cette force qui nous lie, je n’avais jamais… Notre connexion, notre lien… c’est… Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le seul, Grizou.-Non Piochi, t’es pas seul, jamais.





	La nuit a cet effet

**Author's Note:**

> Je voulais écrire sur ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement, parce que c'est dingue: Internet nous dit que Man U se débarasse de Pogba et le lendemain Mourinho est viré, dafuq? Donc voilà.  
> Bonne lecture !

-Grizou, il veut me vendre !

-Quoi ?

 

C’est une histoire marrante, mais Antoine a un rapport un peu bizarre avec le temps. D'accord, c'est peut-être pas si marrant.

Il se lève toujours à la même heure, en semaine, comme en vacances. S’il se couche bien plus tard qu’à l’heure habituelle, il doit dormir huit heures d’affilées pour ne pas sentir les effets de la fatigue.

Quand on lui donne rendez-vous à une heure précise, il déteste arriver après ou trop avant, même si ça ne le dérange pas d’attendre une heure l'autre personne.

Lorsqu’on lui dit les horaires de l’entraînement, il faut impérativement qu’ils commencent et finissent aux heures indiquées, sinon ça le stresse.

Antoine n'est pas rigide au niveau du temps, seulement il aime quand les choses ont un minimum de cadre, c'est plus… Voilà, plus rassurant.

 

Quand il a rencontré Pogba quatre ans plus tôt, il a su dès les premiers instants que ce type allait chambouler ses bonnes habitudes.

Déjà Pogba est d’une logique à dormir dehors : il arrive toujours en avance aux entraînements, mais est incapable de le faire dans sa vie personnelle. Son coach de la Juve l’a bien élevé sur ce point-là. Mais bon sang, qui se lève avec trente minutes de retard et arrive quand même à l’heure ? ça n'a aucun sens !

En plus de ça, il retarde le planning d’Antoine sans faire exprès, juste en étant lui. Paul l’appelle toujours avant qu’il ne parte de chez lui, lui raconte n’importe quoi, puis raccroche et Antoine arrive à l’heure de justesse.

Puis sérieusement, les heures de sommeil de Pogba ? Un délire complet : ce type ne ressent jamais la fatigue et a des dettes de sommeil. Qui a des foutues dettes de sommeil, pour commencer ? Peu importe la fatigue du jour, son réveil interne le lève chaque matin et Antoine se couche plus tôt le soir. Paul ? Pff, c’est comme s’il mettait ses heures de sommeil sur un compteur et qu’il passait à la caisse le week-end.

Le plus étrange dans tout ça ? Antoine s’y est habitué. Il s’est habitué à l’idée de devoir attendre Paul lors de chaque trêve internationale, de recevoir des appels qui vont le retarder ou qui arrivent trois minutes après son entraînement, ou alors pendant l’heure du repas. Il s’est fait à l’idée de raconter sa journée à un gars incapable de se concentrer et qui passe du coq à l’âne sans cesse.

Lorsque Paul est retourné à Manchester, ils ont dû se recaler à cause du décalage horaire. Avant Piochi avait une heure d’avance, maintenant c’est Antoine.

 

Mais au retour de la trêve internationale de mars 2018, tous leurs repères se sont détruits.

Finies les arrivées en avance à l’entraînement, terminés les appels entre midi et deux, adieux les nuits rangées. En l’espace d’une semaine, Paul a détruit tout ce à quoi Antoine s’était habitué en quatre ans.

Paul n’appelle plus entre midi et deux, mais seulement le soir quand il est rentré chez lui et a fait le tour de tous ses contacts. Il l’appelle en premier quand il est en situation de crise, pas avant. Et c’est douloureux.

Pendant le mondial, Paul et Antoine trainent ensemble dès que possible. Le reste du temps, le milieu de terrain est au téléphone avec quelqu’un de sa famille – en général, c’est sa mère. Bizarrement, il essaye de se caler sur l’horloge interne de Griezmann sans grande réussite, mais l’intention est là.

Quand ils ont gagné et ramené la coupe à la maison, ils retournent dans leur club respectif. Antoine part dès qu’il peut avec Lucas et Thomas, tandis que Paul reste le plus longtemps possible à Paris. Ouais, pas facile comme situation.

 

La saison débute et Paul n’arrive pas à se défaire de leur habitude des deux derniers mois. Ils ont passé tellement de temps à se toucher, s’entraîner ensemble, jouer, tourmenter les autres et plaisanter, que la séparation est un choc. Paul lui envoie parfois message sur message, l’appelle au beau milieu de la nuit pendant une fringale, partage tout ce qu’il fait via snapchat, et d’autres.

Ils sont tant proches et soudés, qu’Erika lui a demandé s’il la trompait ou s’il était amoureux de lui.

Même s’il comprend ses doutes, ils se sont quand même disputés au sujet de Pogba et Antoine a passé la nuit dans la chambre d’amis. Quelle injustice, bordel.

 

Le fait est que Pogba lui envoie un message dès qu’il y a un truc et l’appelle dès qu’il sait l’entrainement de l’attaquant fini. Comprenez donc l’impatience avec laquelle Antoine regarde la grande horloge qui le nargue dans la salle de musculation.

L’entraînement est censé être fini depuis deux minutes, mais la séance a démarré en retard. Genre, ils n’ont même pas de match demain, n’ont rien eu depuis deux jours et sont bien placés dans _La Copa del Rey, La Liga_ et La Champions League. Merde à la fin, est-ce que Simeone lui en veut ?

Pourquoi est-ce qu’il décide de leur faire un pitch _maintenant_  ? ça n’a aucun intérêt ou sens, alors pourquoi ? Putain, Antoine va lui rentrer dedans, quitte à se faire allumer en retour. Le temps tourne, qu’il se taise ! Est-ce que Paul est en train de l’appeler ? Comment s’est passé son entraînement du jour alors que les tensions sont à leur paroxysme ? Voilà deux matchs que Pogba reste sur la touche alors que c’est un bon joueur, cette situation doit vraiment le mettre à mal…

Koke et Hernandez se moquent de son comportement et de son impatience, mais le bon Hernandez (Lucas pour les intimes) les fait taire.

La délivrance arrive dix-huit minutes après l’heure prévue et Antoine court presque pour récupérer son téléphone. Pas de nouveaux messages, pas d’appels, rien sur whatsapp ou insta. Il soupire de soulagement, parce que s’il n’a aucune notification, c’est que tout va bien.

Lemar le charrie en passant, se moquant de sa dépendance envers son portable. Antoine aurait aimé se défendre, mais sa sonnerie le coupe. Mince, c’est Paul ; donc une merde lui est bien arrivée.

-Holà.

-Grizou, il veut me vendre !

-Quoi ?

-Mou, tu vois ? Il veut me vendre !

 

Donc voilà comment on en arrive au début et Antoine sent son cœur s’effondrer sur lui-même en entendant ça. Les mains moites, il répond :

-Comment ça, te vendre ? Piochi, t’es indispensable à ton équipe.

-Apparemment pas, puisqu’il a mis une putain d’annonce sur le mercato d’hiver, bordel de merde !

Paul est en colère, mais aussi paniqué. Il souffle fort et geint en même temps, Antoine l’entend faire les cent pas, inquiet.

-Piochi, tu vas rester dans ton club.

-Grizou, c’est injuste.

Il imagine les yeux mouillés de son meilleur ami sans mal et ça lui brise le cœur.

-On fait tous de notre mieux, mais _rien_ ne va. On est sixième de la premier league, c’est un exploit, je te promets. Genre… j’aime mon équipe, ces gars sont comme des frères, mais j’étouffe Grizou. J’ai tellement envie de rester et de leur prouver ce que je vaux, mais je veux retourner à la Juve ou tenter en Espagne.

Antoine se laisse tomber sur le banc devant son casier, sans pour autant se changer. Ses équipiers sont sous la douche ou déjà partis, mais il ne fait pas attention à ça. Il ne se concentre que sur Paul et son mal-être, son envie d’hurler et de pleurer en même temps, de tout détruire tout en se cachant sous sa couette pour pleurer.

En tout honnêteté, Griezmann adorerait voir Pogba évoluer au sein de la liga, tirer un bon club parmi les premiers et le voir rayonner de bonheur comme au temps de la Juve. Bon sang, il aimerait tellement le voir à son apogée, car il le mérite.

Le temps passe et Antoine n’a pas bougé. Il réalise l’heure qu’il est quand la mère de Paul leur ordonne de raccrocher et de «  _laisser le petit Grizou rentrer chez lui, Labile quand même_ ». Il est 21h14 et Erika va le tuer.

 

* * *

 

_T’as qu’à aller chauffer le lit d’amis pour ta maitresse._

 

Et voilà comment Antoine se retrouve une nouvelle fois dans la chambre d’ami. Il n’a même pas pu se défendre, puisqu’elle lui a jeté son oreiller depuis le lit conjugal, fermée à toute discussion.

Le lendemain, il a droit au même traitement, sauf que Paul lui a envoyé une capture d’écran où on voit que Mourinho a été limogé. Antoine savait bien que Paul n’allait pas partir.

 

* * *

 

Antoine n’éteint jamais son portable parce qu’on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver comme une urgence. Si sa maison prend feu, il veut pouvoir appeler immédiatement les pompiers. Si des braqueurs entrent par effraction, il doit être dans la capacité de joindre la police. Si sa mère fait une crise cardiaque ? Et si son frère se faisait kidnapper ?

Quand il a expliqué ça à sa femme, elle a ouvert grand les yeux en disant qu’il avait passé trop de temps devant la télé.

Dans tous les cas, il grogne de mécontentement quand son portable sonne sur la table de chevet. Heureusement qu’Erika n’est pas là, elle lui aurait lancé un mauvais regard et l’aurait envoyé dans cette chambre.

 

-Allo ? Bredouille-t-il en répondant au deuxième appel.

-Mon Grizou, désolé de te réveiller, j’arrivais pas à dormir.

-Piochi, je vais te tuer.

Paul ricane gentiment.

-Non, pas du tout.

Il n’a pas tort et c’est énervant. Antoine ronchonne pour la forme.

-Ta gueule Labile.

Paul sourit sans doute de l’autre côté, errant dans sa maison. Antoine se frotte les yeux, se redresse dans son lit pour être sûr de ne pas se rendormir ; merde alors, ce qu’il ne lui fait pas faire…

-T’as de la chance que j’ai entraînement demain après-midi. Alors, comment va Jesse ? Demande-t-il en quittant la chambre.

Antoine ne l’aime pas particulièrement et n’a jamais vraiment eu l’occasion de lui adresser la parole, mais c’est l’un des gars dont Paul parle le plus souvent, avec Rashford, Lukaku et Mata.

-He’s unbearable. Rashy et lui se comportent comme un putain de vieux couple, c’est dégoutant. Ils ne sortent même pas ensemble, tu t’en rends compte ? Un jour de plus entre les deux et je vais en embrasser un pour faire réagir l’autre, ils m’épuisent.

Antoine ricane à son tour arrivant dans le salon, une lueur allumée dans le cœur. Ouais, Paul se plaint souvent de la relation fusionnelle entre ces deux-là, même s’il les aime énormément et souhaite leur bonheur de couple. C’est marrant, c’est exactement ce qu’on leur reproche quand ils sont ensemble.

-On va monter un coup avec Luke et Marouane, c’est vraiment douloureux de les voir se tourner autour sans rien faire.

-T’es sûr qu’il ne se passe rien ?

Paul geint de douleur, alors qu’Antoine se laisse tomber dans le canapé confortable.

- _Oui_ , Grizou, parce que Rashy me parle et qu’il ne se passe rien. Le pire est qu’il ne s’en rend même pas compte.

Est-ce que Paul essaye de lui faire passer un message ? Parce que la situation entre Lingard et Rashford ressemble beaucoup à la leur. A la différence qu’Antoine est marié.

-Tu crois qu’ils devraient se mettre ensemble ?

_Est-ce que tu penses qu’on devrait essayer nous aussi ?_

-Oui, répond doucement Paul. Parce qu’ils sont des matchs parfaits, ils sont faits pour être ensemble.

 _Et nous ?_ A dit-il envie de dire.

-Grizou, ils s’entendent bien depuis qu’ils se sont rencontré, leurs disputes c’est de l’eau. Genre, ils sont complémentaires, tu vois ?

-On est complémentaire aussi, ça ne veut rien dire.

Paul souffle de lassitude, roulant des yeux.

-On est des âmes sœurs Grizou, des alters ego, tu ne peux pas comparer n’importe quoi à notre relation.

L’allumette vient de se changer en brasier. Paul a vraiment un truc avec les mots.

-C’est à propos de Mourinho ?

-Hum ?

-Ton insomnie, c’est à cause de lui ?

Un terrain neutre s’impose, il ne peut pas s’aventurer sur la façon de décrire leur relation.

-Une énorme partie de moi est tellement contente qu’il ait été viré. Mais une toute, toute petite culpabilise et m’empêche de dormir.

Antoine l’entend soupirer lourdement et se taper la tête contre un plan de travail. Est-ce qu’il est dans sa cuisine ? Paul adore se plaindre en trainant dans sa maison, à la recherche d’un endroit désert.

L’attaquant le connait trop bien pour lui demander pourquoi il s’en veut.

-Tu crois que c’est ta faute.

-Oui et…

-Non, Piochi, ce n’est _pas_ ta faute. La direction l’a viré parce qu’il avait des mauvais résultats, n’avait pas de bonnes stratégies et qu’il y avait des tensions, ce n’est absolument _pas_ de ta faute.

-Mais si j’avais fait plus…

-Paul, tu ne peux pas porter une équipe à toi tout seul, vous êtes onze sur le terrain. Même si tu t’étais plié à toutes les exigences de ton coach, tu crois vraiment que ton équipe aurait été meilleure, que Lingard ne se serait pas blessé, que Lukaku aurait marqué à chaque fois, que Martial aurait été plus régulier ? Tu ne peux pas porter toute une équipe Piochi, peu importe que la presse anglaise martèle ça.

-Grizou…

-Mon coach a reproché à l’équipe de trop se reposer sur moi et il a raison, parce que quand je ne joue pas et qu’on ne gagne pas, ce n’est pas de la fierté que je ressens, Piochi : c’est de la honte.

Antoine ne pourrait jamais avouer ça à ses coéquipiers, son coach, ou même à sa femme. En temps normal, il aurait eu du mal à expliquer cette sensation à Paul, mais à chaque fois que la nuit tombait et qu’un brasier brulait dans son cœur, il se sentait libre de parler à son Piochi.

 

La nuit avait vraiment un drôle d’effet sur eux.

 

La première fois que c’était arrivé, ils étaient en face l’un de l’autre, après la défaite contre le Portugal durant l’Euro 2016. Incapable de dormir, ils s’étaient retrouvé dans la cuisine et Paul avait envahi son espace personnel dès qu’il l’avait vu. Antoine l’avait attiré à lui, prêt à n’importe quoi, mais Paul l’avait arrêté et ils s’étaient regardés dans le blanc des yeux, accrochés l’un à l’autre, n’attendant qu’un mouvement pour franchir le pas, noyés dans la tension qui régnait entre eux. Puis Paul les avait faits glisser au sol, s’était assis entre ses jambes et avait commencé à déballer son sac, partageant le même souffle.

Au petit matin, ils étaient allés se coucher et la journée suivante s’était déroulée normalement, sans parler de ce qu’il s’était passé entre eux. Antoine n’avait autant eu envie d’embrasser quelqu’un de sa pauvre vie, n’osant toucher au fruit défendu.

 

-Je veux réussir avec les Red avant de changer de club ; je veux finir cette histoire, c’est pour ça que je suis revenu.

-Et tu la finiras avec ton nouveau coach, Piochi : tu vas être magnifique.

Il entend Paul souffler, puis déglutir douloureusement, sans doute que quelques larmes ont roulé sur ses joues. Paul est beaucoup trop émotif la nuit.

-Grizou.

-Ouais ?

-T’es vraiment mon alter ego, si on n’était pas dans cet univers, si on n’était putain de pas… Si…

-Je sais, Piochi, je le ressens aussi.

Et c’est vrai, Antoine a su dès les premiers instants que sa relation avec Piochi ne serait pas la même que les autres. Ils s’étaient entendus dès leurs premiers mots, semblant résonner et s’accorder l’un à l’autre, complétant un puzzle abandonné depuis longtemps.

S’ils n’étaient pas ce qu’ils sont, peut-être qu’ils auraient pu se dire les choses franchement. Peut-être qu’Antoine n’aurait pas eu de fille, n’aurait pas épousé Erika, n’aurait pas eu autant de mal à reconnaître son âme-sœur.

-Cette force qui nous lie, je n’avais jamais… Notre connexion, notre lien… c’est… Dis-moi que je ne suis pas le seul, Grizou.

Son ton est désespéré et douloureux, Antoine a envie de l’avoir en face de lui et de le prendre dans ses bras pour le consoler, lui transmettre ses émotions, mais Manchester est tellement loin de Madrid…

-Non Piochi, t’es pas seul, jamais. Moi aussi j’en suis conscient. Je suis tellement désolé de ça. Pour tout.

-Je sais, dit-il résigné. Tu l’aimes, c’est normal.

-Avec mon cœur. Toi, c’est mon âme qui t’appelle.

-Moi aussi Grizou. C’est tellement bon, mais j’ai peur :  si tu ne l’avais pas rencontrée, j’ai l’impression que te toucher m’aurait brulé fort.

Antoine ricane à sa description hasardeuse en se levant pour aller prendre de l’eau.

-Qui sait ?

-Merci Grizou.

-Normal Piochi.

Après s’être servi et avoir bu, il prend la direction de son lit.

-J’ai pas envie de raccrocher, avoue-t-il.

-Moi non plus…

-On peut juste garder le téléphone comme ça ?

-Oui, murmure Paul. Je t’entends bouger, tu vas dans ta chambre ?

-Ouais, Erika me fait dormir dans la chambre d’ami en ce moment, je déconne trop.

-Tu regrettes ?

_Est-ce que tu regrettes de m’avoir rencontré ? Est-ce que tu regrettes notre proximité ?_

-Non. Jamais.

-Cool, rigole Paul.

Antoine s’allonge dans son lit, épuisé d’un coup, prêt à sombrer.

-Piochi, raconte-moi une histoire. Tu sais, la suite sur ces deux gars à l’autre bout du monde.

-Bon, alors…

Et Paul lui raconte des trucs sans queue ni tête, mais Antoine s’en moque, il veut juste s’endormir en entendant sa voix rassurante et aimante. Il aime vraiment les aventures de ces deux gars qui arrivent à se retrouver et s’accrocher malgré la distance et les péripéties de la vie. Leur lien est fort et indestructible.

Rien ne pourra venir à bout d’eux, rien ne séparera deux âmes-sœurs, destinées à demeurer ensemble. Antoine ne lui dira sans doute jamais les mots que Paul crève d’entendre, mais ils se comprennent parfaitement, alors ça leur suffit. Quand ils sont seuls, cachés au reste du monde et à une distance déraisonnable, c’est là qu’ils sont le mieux accordés.

Parce que la nuit a cet effet sur eux.


End file.
